Even My Dad Does Sometimes
by vainila
Summary: Está bien llorar, incluso mi papá lo hacía a veces. Este fic participa del reto temático de septiembre "Los años perdidos" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk". This image doesn't belong to me, belongs to yuccaoxl from tumblr.


**Even my dad does sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo las situaciones. Los personajes le pertenecen a Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell. **

**WARNING: Algunas de estas escenas quizá contengan algún que otro spoiler. Estás avisado.**

**Palabras: 1358 palabras.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Estaba tan asustado de convertirme en mi padre, principalmente porque nunca pensé que podría. ¿Cómo puedes convertirte en alguien tan genial, tan valiente, tan… desinteresado? Lo siento, papá."<em>

Muchas veces me hubiera gustado tener un tiempo para nosotros; del tipo padre e hijo. No el tipo líder de la isla y próximo líder de la isla… pero creo que estabas demasiado ocupado. Sin embargo no te culpo, en un momento, quizá llegando a la mitad de adolescencia incluso empecé a odiarte; ¿obligarme a pelear contra dragones? ¿Incluso cuando sabias que no podía siquiera sostener ningún arma con mis manos? La aldea entera pensó que estabas loco. Cuando te enteraste de que podía montar un dragón me gritaste que no era tu hijo, recuerdo cada palabra, incluso el dolor contra mi espalda cuando me empujaste hacia el suelo de piedra. Tampoco te culpo por eso, realmente no te culpo por nada. Entiendo ahora, estando en tu posición, entiendo como es. Las noches que pasabas en vela manteniéndote al tanto de que ningún dragón atacara el lugar…

_**######**_

_Hiccup se despertó de golpe en la cama, sus sabanas solo cubrían una parte de su pequeño cuerpo de niño de dos años. Se llevó una mano a su rostro tratando de despabilarse más de lo que ya lo estaba; las sombras alrededor de su grande habitación bailaron e incluso los monstruos debajo de la cama se estaban acercando hacia él. Buscó rápidamente, debajo de su almohada, el peluche que siempre le recordaba a su madre incluso cuando lo asustará más de lo que hacen esos monstruos en cada rincón del cuarto. -¡Papá!- gritó. Su voz aguda haciendo eco en cada ángulo de la casa, sin embargo no hubo respuesta. -¡Papi!- debía tomar el valor suficiente para salir del confort de su cama. Tomó dos, o quizá tres respiros antes de tocar ambos pies en la madera causando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, hacía demasiado frío. Se acercó a la puerta como un rayo, no obstante, no alcanzaba el picaporte. Con sus dos manitos y la fuerza que sus escuálidos brazos podían darle, arrastró una silla que tenía enfrente de su escritorio. Haciendo ese horrible ruido de chirridos obviamente, acercándola a la puerta. Una vez arriba la abrió, dejando que la oscuridad inundará aún más su vista. Incluso las escaleras, que era su lugar de juegos preferido, ahora parecía una boca de dragón. Grande, esperando que su presa se acercara lo suficiente como para comerlo vivo. Un pequeño "snif" se escapó de su nariz, lágrimas empañaba su panorama. No obstante, no lo pensó dos veces antes de bajar corriendo de las escaleras._

_Desde unos pocos escalones de distancia pudo sentir la calidez del fuego; sonrió para sí mismo, sabía que su papá estaría ahí. Pegó pequeños saltos, entrando a la sala-cocina; tenía razón, estaba allí. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos cansados, cuchillo en mano y madera en la otra; haciendo formas que luego, a la mañana siguiente, el pintaba divertido. –Papá…- se aproximó tomando su abrigo de piel de oso, suave al contacto. El hombre dejó su mirada caer al pequeño, incluso aunque se notara cansado él le sonrió tomándolo de la cintura, cargándolo. Lo sentó en su pierna. _

_-¿Si, Hiccup?_

_-Mamá otra vez…- se llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca. Otra vez, Estoico le sonrió a su hijo atrayéndolo así en un abrazo protector. Su barba le hacía cosquillas pero encontró refugio en ella. -¿Crees que mamá esté ahí arriba?- le preguntó, por un momento, la expresión en el rostro de Estoico cambio; la melancolía. _

_-Eso espero, campeón.- sonrió tristemente ante su hijo despeinando su cabellera. _

_-A veces la extraño.- confesó el niño medio cansado, dejando que Morfeo lo atrape sin siquiera querer escapar. Su padre lo contemplo dejando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. _

_-Yo también. _

_**######**_

Se te extraña demasiado, muchos de nosotros nos culpamos por lo que ha sucedido. Muchas noches escucho a Toothless gemir cabizbajo hasta que acaricio su cabeza; escuchar a mamá llorar a través de la puerta es aún más duro. He incluso Astrid, quien ni siquiera ha estado ahí, se culpa a sí misma. Debo decir que una vez que me confesó que, sin quererlo, ese día había amenazado a Drago de que el "conquistador de dragones", por más que el título no se me aplique, estaba acercándose a ellos para detenerlos. Debo decir que en un principio me tomo por sorpresa, ¿había esperado tanto tiempo para confesarlo? No estaba enojado, no podía estarlo, mucho menos con ella. ¿Cómo puedes enfadarte con la persona que amas cuando ella está llorando frente a ti? Pidiéndote por favor que no la odiara.

_**######**_

_-¿Cómo estoy, amigo?- preguntó Hiccup sonriendo, mostrándole a su dragón el traje nuevo que había hecho. Le había tomado unos meses pero finalmente estaba listo. Y Astrid será la primera __**humana**__ que lo viera, incluso podía decir que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por cómo había terminado. El dragón dejó escapar un gruñido cansado, levantando una "ceja". –Gracias por nada, estúpido reptil.- le respondió dejando que sus brazos cayeran a ambos lados de su cuerpo. _

_-¿Hiccup?- escuchó la voz femenina venir del otro lado de la fragua. -¿Estás aquí?- pudo notar los pasos acercándose. Respiro hondo mirando a la puerta esperando que ella entrara. Mentiría si no ha soñado muchas veces en imaginar su rostro; ¿sorprendida? ¿Enojada puesto que la había evadido por dos meses? Quizá. Le sonrió cuando Astrid finalmente abrió la puerta del todo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, ¿había algo malo en él? No pudo abrir la boca para decir dos palabras cuando sintió que sus dulces labios se unían a los suyos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esta vez, no obstante, sin quedarse es en estado estático como le había sucedido varias veces Hiccup respondió el beso con la misma pasión. Dejando que sus manos descansar en la cintura de la chica. Esto tomó a Astrid por sorpresa. _

_Los minutos pasaron y el beso era más voraz, hambriento. Sus manos hacían círculos en su espalda, ella acariciaba su nuca con cariño. Finalmente ambos se separaron pegando sus frentes respirando el aire que les faltaba. -¿Lo tomo eso como un "me encanta"?- preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios totalmente fuera de aliento. Ella asintió, dejando escapar una pequeña risa cuando Hiccup besó tiernamente su nariz. _

_**######**_

Desde ese día Astrid y yo hemos siempre estado juntos. Ella es mi mano derecha. Mi compañera, como mamá y tú. Incluso ahora, sintiendo sus manos en mi pecho, abrazándome por la espalda mientras lee esto. ¡Está carta fue idea de ella! Pensó que quizá es porque, la única vez que he llorado por tu perdida, ha sido en tu funeral… No es como si no me doliera, créeme, lo hace más doloroso aun. Creo que no es algo que un verdadero jefe haría.

_Al menos tú no lo hacías… _

_**######**_

_Era el aniversario de su boda, no obstante, nadie hablaba de ello aunque todo el mundo supiera de __**ello. **__Era sorprendente ver a Estoico el Vasto caminando por Berk, inspeccionando que cada lugar en el poblado estuviera bien. Cada dragón y cada persona debían estar bien aunque él no lo estuviera…_

_Le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera ahí, a su lado, viendo como su único hijo crecía para convertirse en todo un hombre. Un orgullo. Le hubiera gustado poder cantar y bailar con ella en el Gran Salón. Empezó a silbar sin notarlo… bajo, casi en un suspiro. _

_Nadaré y navegaré sobre salvajes mares, _

_Sin miedo de ahogarme, _

_Y encantado de cabalgar las olas de la vida…_

_Miro al suelo, denotando tristeza. Cantando._

_Si tú te casarás conmigo… _

_Esa noche, Estoico el Vasto lloró toda la noche. Sin notar que su hijo de diecisiete años lo estaba escuchando. _

_**######**_

El recuerdo lo golpeó en estómago como un hacha. Astrid, otra vez, acariciaba su nuca sabiendo que venía. Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar los ojos del castaño hasta que finalmente el llanto rompió el silencio. La rubia besó la cabeza de su amado, recordándole que ella siempre estará ahí con él. Está bien llorar, incluso su papá lo hacía a veces.

* * *

><p><em>He notado que los últimos fic's que he hecho son todos depresivos pero no puedo evitarlo. Juro por Odín que no haré fic's sobre Estoico never more (?)<em>

_..._

_..._

_*cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda*_


End file.
